The invention is directed to a soldering device and method for making subsequent modification of a connection of a printed circuit board wherein a soldering element having a working surface for direct contact with a soldering location and a cavity opening toward the soldering location can be held in contact with the location and heated to a working temperature by means of electrical resistance heating.
Subsequent connection modifications between component terminals and interconnected terminals frequently have to be produced on the flow or solder side of a print circuit board equipped with components. To this end, the ends of an additional wire is stripped, tinned and rolled or pressed into a loop. The loop then serves a purpose of mechanically fixing the additional wire to the component terminal projecting from the circuit board. To heat the soldered location, electrical soldering bits having a tip with a hollow bore are employed and have a work surface which is placed on the solder location. The loop of the additional wires are mainly positioned during the soldering process. Since the soldering bit must be lifted from the molten solder, it is necessary to retain the additional wire until the solder has hardened; however, so-called dry joints then may occur. The fixing aids which were used for locating the loops of the additional wires can be eliminated as a result of shortening the component terminals so that they no longer project from the circuit board. In addition, unequipped feedthrough holes do not have any fixing aids for the additional wires. Furthermore, the solder deposits at the pads of the circuit boards, which deposits were created during the flow soldering process, are no longer adequate for embedding the loops of the additional wire when a plurality of additional wires are to be soldered onto the pad.